Love Will Find A Way
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: CATS/Lion King II song fanfiction. The couple is obvious in my opinion.


Love Will Find A Way  
  
AN: CATS/Lion King Song fiction crossover. The couple is obvious in my opinion.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this song or the characters in this fanfiction.   
  
In a perfect world. One we've never known. We would never need to face the world alone.  
  
She watched from the shadows, alone in her misery. They were so happy! So ignorant in their perfect world. One she'd never be a part of…  
  
They can have the world. We'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart…  
  
…One she never wanted to BE a part of. They could have their sheltered, blissful universe. She'd make her own. She'd have no choice…if they knew her true feelings…what had REALLY taken place in those few months after she'd been "kidnapped" by the tribes greatest enemy…she'd be cast out, just like Grizabella had been…only they'd accepted her back. They wouldn't accept her back. And that scared her. She shivered from reaction at the thought of the cats who had become her friends, snarling and growling, blocking her from them…a tear trailed down the soft raven black, and white face, then fell silently to the pavement. Her love for the Jellicle Tribe's enemy was anything but smart. There had been that period of time where they hadn't know each other…were he'd had her beaten, starved, and tortured…  
  
I know, love will find a way. Anywhere I go. I'm home. If you are there beside me.  
Like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through. Now that I've found you. Love will find a way.  
  
…But, the queen reminded herself, HE hadn't know about it. It had been his second in command who'd ordered the mangling. When he'd found out he'd come into the room , eyes blazing with cold fury which she thought had been directed at her. He'd looked appalled…sickened and disgusted…but not with her. With his henchman. He'd picked her up, she'd spat and hissed, trying to scratch his eyes, arms…whatever she could reach. Somehow though, she'd ended up in his arms and he'd spoken to her gently. Still, it took hours for him to assure her that he hadn't know what had been happening to her. That he'd just meant to use her as an exchange for one of his own men who was being held by the Jellicles. Then over the next month he'd nursed her back to health and they started to talk. She began to like him. He wasn't what everyone thought he was. But then she'd begun to feel more than just friendship as she learned more about him. She began to love him.  
  
I was so afraid. Now I realize. Love is never wrong, and so it never dies.  
  
She was terrified. She couldn't accept her feelings for him without betraying her tribe. He'd sensed her withdrawing from him, even as she smiled with bright falseness when he made a joke, or a comment. He cornered her and told her he was in love with her. That he knew she felt at lest something for him…She'd panicked. She'd tried to run. But he'd grabbed her. He'd kissed her. And her feelings, her TRUE feelings, had exploded within her. And she'd lost her innocents to him that night. When she'd woken up in his arms she'd felt so ashamed. She'd run. Escaped from his lair and returned to her tribe. She was surprised that she could remember the way…it'd been six months since she'd step foot in the junkyard. Silently she'd walked to where Macavity's henchman was being held and found it thankfully deserted. She'd releced him. Telling him simply to tell Macavity she was sorry. And so she'd reunited with her tribe, saying nothing and letting them create their own stories of what had happen to her. They weren't pleasant to say the lest. When they'd try to mention the subject she'd immediately closed herself off. They'd seen her fear and they thought it was because of what she'd went through while she was with the Monster of Depravity. But they were wrong. She didn't want her feelings to show through. Or she'd be rejected by the only people she'd ever found friendship with. She'd only been back a week, and it was time to celebrate the Jellicle Ball. Some time in the middle of the celebration she'd smell an unmistakable scent. One she would recognize over all others. HIS scent. She was went cold with fear. She looked quickly toward the other Jellicles. No one else sensed him. Not even Mistoffelees, Coricopat, or Tantomile.   
  
"MACAVITY!" She screamed, just as something crashed in the darkness. And so it continued on through the night. At one point, she and Bombalurina sang about the Mystery Cat to the other queens as the toms tried to find the elusive feline who'd just made off with their leader. Old. Deuteronomy walked back into the junkyard. But that smell…she growled, pushing the kittens out of the way. She jumped onto their "leader's" back, pulling away the disguise. It was HIM! He grabbed her. But someone else grabbed her and she was being tugged in both directions. Macavity lost. Then there was darkness. She awoke and went to aid her 'rescuer'…smiling with her tribe when their leader was brought back. But she felt…empty. And alone. So very alone.   
  
There's a perfect world, shining in your eyes. And if only they could feel it too. The happiness I feel with you. They'd know, love will find a way. Anywhere we go. We're home. If we are there together.  
  
But he'd come back. That very night he'd come back, putting a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. They'd talked, and she'd realized what she'd been going about the wrong way. Her future was there in his eyes, with him. And if her tribe knew anything about true love, they would understand and except her feelings for him. As long as she was with him, she was home. And they should understand that. But if they didn't…well she would still choose him.   
  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
  
And so a legend built about the evil Mystery Cat and how he fell in love with a Jellicle, and everything was against them. Her tribe rejected her when they learned of her feelings, but eventually love concurred fear and hate, and they learned to except him. Him and her. Her and him. Always and forever.   
  
I know love will find a way  
  
Demeter and Macavity. 


End file.
